


Dancing

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes dancing lessons from Norma. XOXO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and pretty fun to write, love doing Normero one shots, they are the greatest! Currently starting another, plan on it being posted either this morning or tonight. I hope you like this one! - Kate :)

Alex Romero just got to his room, and reclined on the bed, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, having to desire to speak to anyone, he had a long day. "Hey, Alex, remember we have that Policeman's Ball thing next Friday night" the voice said, Alex knew it was Kevin from the department, he was on everybody's ass about it. "Ok. And?" Alex asked impatiently, rubbing his forehead. "Remember to wear formal attire and bring a date, there will be dancing" Kevin with stern authority. "Dancing? Jesus Kevin, I haven't danced since my high school prom!" he laughed. "Well, better brush up" he spoke annoyingly, Alex wanted to hang up on him and throw his phone across the room, all he wanted to do was roll over and go to sleep. "Yeah, ok. Goodnight, Kevin" he hung up. He fell asleep. 

The next morning, he had the day off. He was silently freaking out, he needed to learn how to dance, and fast. He heard a knock at the door. He jumped up to open it. "Hi, Alex" just what he needed, Norma Bates in front of him, her mesmerizing smile, and beautiful body silently teasing him. "Afternoon, Norma" he greeted her. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "I was wondering if you need your room cleaned?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the untidy bed, he could tell from her expression all she wanted to do was make it, being the neurotic human being she was.   "I'm fine, Norma" he was said, to his surprise, she shrugged and walked away. He stopped her however. "Norma?" he called after her, she turned swiftly. "Yes?" she gave him her usual pleasent smile. "What do you know about...dancing?" he mumbled the last part. She walked back in front of him. "Well, I wouldn't classify myself as an expert, but I know how to dance" she explained. She paused for a moment, a confused look on her face. "Why?" she asked a bit bewildered. "I need to learn how to dance for this Policeman thing I have to go to..." he looked away from her and grabbed the back of his head. "Alex, do you want me to teach you how to dance?" she asked, a tiny smile graced her lips. "Yeah..." he said, sounding almost ashamed. "I'd be happy to! When do you wanna start?" she asked, leaning against his doorframe. "Whenever your not busy, and I'm not at work" he said, hoping they could do it as fast as possible, though he enjoyed the thought of being pressed up against Norma Bates, he didn't like the idea of her trying to teach him something. "I tell you what, why don't I run upstairs and change, I'll come back down and we'll start?" she smiled at him. "Sounds fine" he nodded, trying to keep this professional, even though he knew this was anything but. 

Norma came back a few minutes later, now in tight, black, capri yoga pants and a pink sports bra. Her stomach was flat and toned. He thought to himself in utter amazement, even with this much skin revealed, she still showed no flaws or imperfections. "Ok. Ready to get start?" she smiled. He swallowed, still taking in her outfit. "Yes" he came back to reality. She moved towards him, she took his hands in hers and positioned them in starting position. "You just want basics?" she asked giving him a quizzical smile. "Yeah, I just don't want to look like an idiot in front of my date" he said chuckling a bit. She firmly grasped his hands. His hand grazed her bare back, her skin was so soft and warm. "Ok, when I move my left foot towards yours, your gonna pull your foot back. Follow my lead, were gonna take it nice and slow" she smiled. She was surprisingly pleasant the rest of the lesson, even though Alex stepped on her feet, a lot. She left an hour later. She promised to help him practice the day before the ball, this was just a beginners lesson. He felt grateful to her for helping him. 

When Thursday night finally rolled around, Alex was ready to dance. Norma showed up at his room, and jogged his memory with the steps. It became easier as she kept teaching him. Two hours later, she pulled away. "You feel ready?" she asked, sounding proud of the work she'd done to prep him. "Yes. I can't thank you enough for teaching me" he smiled at her. "My pleasure, I love dancing anyway" she laughed. He smiled. She headed towards the door. "Norma...I was just thinking..." he started. "What?" she asked, turning back to face him. "Well...if your not doing anything tomorrow night...do you think you might wanna be my date for the policeman's ball?" he asked, this brought him back to high school, when he asked a popular cheerleader to junior prom, she shot him down, he stayed home like a nerd. She smiled warmly at him, "Alex...I'd love to" she sounded a bit astonished and grateful at the same time. He looked at her. They locked eyes. Alex moved a little closer to her. He put his arm around her back and pulled her in. The moment their lips met, they could've sworn they both saw fireworks, it was electric, magical, other worldly almost. The kiss was long and sweet. They pulled away. Their eyes lit with a newly discovered passion, and a burning one at that. She gave one last parting kiss and moved towards the door. "See you tomorrow night?" she asked sweetly, she was in a haze of bliss. He just looked at her, puppy love ridden eyes scanning her all over. "Of course" he gave her a little smile. She left. He sank into bed, and savored the sweetness she left lingering on his lips


End file.
